This document relates to the operation of a fluid expansion system, including some systems that comprise a multi-stage turbine apparatus to generate energy from fluid expansion.
A number of industrial processes create heat as a byproduct. In some circumstances, this heat energy is considered “waste” heat that is dissipated to the environment. Exhausting or otherwise dissipating this “waste” heat generally hinders the recovery of this heat energy for conversion into other useful forms of energy, such as electrical energy.